Snapped
by HouseCity101
Summary: ONE-SHOT! After discovering that Corey and his band have been using her diary for their songs, Trina couldn't help but lose her mind. But then, she has a wicked idea that will cause all hell to break loose all over Peaceville... Rated T for one character death, violence, language, and blood. Sequel coming soon!


**Hey guys! So Secrets of the Diary Mode will return shortly but for now, another Grojband fic! But, um, this fic might be infamous as I mean really angst-filled terror. And there will be only one character death that I know you fans will never like at all. So, if you don't want to read this fanfic then leave, but if you do want to read it, then you've been warned…**

**This story is called "Snapped" and this story will be a little long one-shot focusing on Trina. Also, the characters will be aged so Corey and the band will be 17, while Trina and Mina will be 20. Here's the summary:**

**After hearing something that she should never have never discovered from her brother, Trina started to lose her mind. But, she decided that the only way to fix this madness, was to simply become snapped…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband! It belongs to its rightful owners!**

**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND MINOR LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy, for now!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snapped<strong>

It was a fine, sunny afternoon in Peaceville. 17 year old Corey Riffin and his band, Grojband, have successfully did a perfect gig at another concert. They were able to get another fresh round of lyrics from Corey's _evil_ sister, Trina, by another angry Diary Mode. Things have changed by a few years that time. Grojband were almost to the top and Corey and Laney are now hooked up, officially a couple. And as for Trina, she was still the same old person. Evil, wicked, and completely cruel. Mina is still her slave rather that a friend, but however, she is secretly faking Trina until the time is right to move on without her. Trina would never change from her icy, cold heart…but, there will be one little slip that will send her raging even more…

While Grojband were hanging out for a bit, Mina had left to go home, leaving Trina all to herself in her room. She then went to the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge. As she was about to walk back up to her room, she couldn't help but listen to what Corey and Laney were talking about from the living room…

"_So Core, do you have anything planned for us on Friday?"_

"_Well, if we don't have any gigs that day, we could, you know."_

"Like, ugh! I hate hearing this mushy-gushy stuff from my brother! I only like it from me and hunky Nick Mallory!" Trina whispered softly and was about to move on, but heard something else…

"_But Core, when are you going to write lyrics for our future gigs?"_

"_Don't worry, Lanes! I'm sure we could make our own lyrics to write on! But for now, we have Trina's diary with us!"_

Trina's heart suddenly skipped a beat as her eyes widened. "L-L-Like w-what?"

"_Are you sure making Trina go diary will give us more lyrics until the time is right, Corey?"_

"_I'm sure, Lanes! I mean besides, if Trina knows that we used her diary for lyrics, then I'm sure she'll never fall for it! She'll think it's all just a joke!"_

As Corey and Laney shared a quick kiss, they then went back to the garage…

Trina then stood motionless in shock while her eyes widened. She then remembered those times when she couldn't find her diary sometimes, finding it unexpectedly, and hearing Corey's music with the familiar words in her journal entry. It was all true…

"N-No, it can totally not be! That can, like, not be true! Is it!?" Trina then rushed back upstairs with the soda as she took a look at her journal and gasped in horror.

She then sees the lyrics to the songs Corey sang with his band and realized the exact same words. She knows that she hated their music, but this was unbelievable. And that seems to make Trina snap…

Suddenly, Trina screamed in a fit of rage that seems to break her windows. She then grabbed the soda and throw it hard at her mirror as it broke. She then roughly dropped on the floor and continued to scream loudly once more and started to hit on the floor. Trina then got up and started to break her makeup table and slammed it on the floor with rage. She then ripped of the pictures of Nick Mallory and throw them into the floor. Trina ripped some of her hair out and then screamed.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT FREAKING TRUE!" Trina screamed loudly as she continued to rip apart her stuff and a little of her outfit.

In the garage, Corey and the others heard the loud banging from Trina's room.

"What the hell was that?" Laney spoke up.

"I think that was from Trina!" Corey realized. "I'll be right back!"

Corey then ran up to the stairs and went to Trina's room. He then heard that the strange noise has suddenly stopped. Trina was then covered in a few scars and her clothes torn a little while her entire bedroom was a mess. Pictures and posters of Nick Mallory were torn to shreds and other stuff was broken apart, while lip gloss and nail polish were splattered all over the walls. Trina then growled softly until she heard a knock at her door.

"Trina? Are you alright!?" Corey answered.

"Yes! I am ducking fine! Now leave my room!" Trina screamed.

Corey then took one last look at Trina's door and went back downstairs. Trina then looked at her journal from the floor and quickly grabbed it as she started to rip all of the pages out in total anger. When she was done, all of the pages were floating down to the floor. Trina then fell down on her stomach as she stared on the left side of the room. She then got up and broke a few of her stuff in anger.

'Stupid Corey! Who the hell does he think he is!? Why the ducking hell would he freakin' do this to me!?" Trina screamed as she laid on the bed motionlessly.

Trina then stared at the celling and thought about something. Something…dark. She hated her brother so mush, that she wanted to _kill_ him off for using his diary for lyrics so that way, he and Grojband would fall. Then, Trina finally thought up of an idea. She had finally lost it…as she was already snapped…

* * *

><p>Later that night, Trina was still awake, planning on what she was going to do. She then went downstairs to her bedroom as she went to get some water…or is she?<p>

In another room, Corey was sleeping in bed, until something woke him up.

"_COREY, HELP!"_

Corey then woke up with a shock as he heard the noise coming from Trina. "Trina! I'm coming!"

He then went downstairs to the living room to see where Trina was until he stopped. To his horror, he sees Trina laying on the floor in pain while her right leg was being stuck to a tall plate cabinet.

"Trina! What the hell happened!?"

"Like, help me, Corey! My leg is hurting! Help me, please!"

"Hold on!"

Corey then used his strength to push the cabinet back up to the wall as he carefully got Trina up and hold his breath from the back. But unaware to Corey, his fate was about to end quickly…

"Okay, Trina, you're safe for no—"

_**BANG!**_

* * *

><p>One hour later, sirens were heard from Laney's room as it woke the redhead up. She then looked outside to see multiple police and ambulance cars pulled up at Corey's house. Laney's eyes widened as she put on her clothes and shoes as she ran to the house. As she got there, she sees police officers asking Trina questions while a few people came to see the commotion.<p>

Laney then went to a male officer. "Excuse me, officer! What just happened!?"

"Are you Corey Riffin's girlfriend?"

"Yes. Why?"

The officer then sighed. "I'm very sorry, ma'am, but you're boyfriend got killed in an accident and was crushed to death. We tried to help him, but it was too late. I'm sorry."

Laney couldn't believe what she just heard as she quickly fell to the ground as others tried to wake her up. "C-Corey…no…"

Unaware to Laney, a secret grin was shown from his or her face in delight…The person was _happy_ that Corey was finally gone…

* * *

><p>The next day, a funeral was held for Corey was everyone was saddened by the death of the band leader. Laney, Kin, and Kon all put their memorable stuff on Corey's grave to remember the good times they had, even his guitar. Each friend and ally of Corey's all had short and longs speeches about him, and especially Trina, to their surprise, who had her's to be short.<p>

"Even though I always hated him from the start," Trina said with tears in her eyes. "I am still saddened that the brought I used to hate, is gone! I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't!"

After the speeches, each person put a rose on Corey's grave. Laney was the last one as she put the rose and a love letter she wrote of the grave. She looked at it once more and walked away…

However, nobody realized what _really_ happened to Corey. Someone was free from the outskirts of him…

* * *

><p>A month has passed from June to July as everyone tried to move on after Corey's death. As for Grojband, the band actually had to break up and move on. Kin and Kon had to go their separate ways together while Laney was truly alone. Kate and Allie, the biggest fans of the band, have to pack up their Grojband stuff and face facts. Mina was saddened that Corey has passed and was sorry for his friends who had to go through this. Her sister Carrie and the Newmans decided not to be rivals with Grojband anymore and were sorry about Corey. And as for Trina, nobody had seen her again since Corey's death. She hadn't said another word and never heard for a while.<p>

Laney on the other hand couldn't forget what happened to Corey and tried to forget this had ever happened and believe that he's still alive. But however, it didn't work. Now that Corey is gone, he and Laney will never go to college together or get married in the future. That would never happen. Laney believed that Corey couldn't die so easily from a plate cabinet, besides, the police did said that Trina was they're too. So maybe Trina could give her answers about Corey.

Laney then got dressed and went downstairs as she spotted the answering machine. She was then curious as she pressed play.

_Hello! This is Laney Penn! Please leave a message!_

Suddenly, Laney heard a familiar voice and a message that made her shiver in fear…

_L-Laney-*cough*…I-It's me, C-Corey…I-I am in some serious trouble…It's Tri—_

The answering machine was then cut off as Laney eyes widened.

"Corey!? No! What the hell did he just said!" Laney screamed until she had an idea.

She then took the tape out of the machine as she put it in her pocket. Laney went outside and entered the Riffin household. It was strange that there was no police tape was covering the entire house, but Laney decided to get some answers there. As she knocked on the door, the door opened to see Trina in her different clothing. She wore a pink shirt along with an open blue sweater. She also wore a purple skirt and dark purple tights along with some plum-colored flats and white socks. Trina was smiling creepily at Laney as she shuddered a bit.

Trina then finally spoke. "Why hello, Laney! How are you?"

"Trina? Is that you?" Laney said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes it's me!" Trina said cheerfully. "What made you drop by?"

"Um, well, I came here just for a visit?"

Laney was gonna expect some anger from Trina, but instead, she gave out a hearty laugh. "Why sure! Come in!"

As Trina walked back in, Laney went inside the house while a bit disturbed. She then spotted an answering machine nearby and decided to see if she could listen to the rest of Corey's weird message. Laney then entered the living room as she sat on the couch. Trina the sat down and set some chocolate-chip cookies on the table along with some tea and teacups on the table.

"Do you want some tea and cookies?" Trina said.

'Um yeah." Laney said as Trina handed her a cookie and a cup full of tea.

Laney started to enjoy eating the cookie as Trina spoke up. "…Worried about Corey, huh?"

Laney quickly swallowed as she stared at Trina. "W-What?"

"Yeah, I know. Since Corey has died, I tried to start being nice like my old self, but it didn't worked for a while. Even though I hated Corey, I'd still miss him."

Laney felt depressed at what Trina said. "I'm sorry. It's too late now that Corey's gone, were not gonna go to college together…or getting married and having kids." Laney then wiped the tears of her face for a bit.

"I know how you feel." Trina said soothingly while smiling. "Well, I'm going to the store and get some things! Do you want something?"

"Um, no. I'm fine."

"Alrighty then! See ya!" Trina then left the building as she drove off in her pink car.

Laney decides to see what is going on as she walked outside in the backyard. There, she spotted something black coming out from the ground. Laney grabbed a shovel from the shed and started digging. When she was done, she was shocked to see a machete covered in blood.

"What the hell?" Laney shuddered out. "Did something bad happened ago?"

Laney then remembered Corey's message as she dug back up the machete, put the shovel back to its rightful place and went back inside. She then decided to go to the answering machine and replace the house's tape with hers. As she put the tape in she then pressed play…

_Hello! This is Laney Penn! Please leave a message!_

"Alright, now what did Corey say…"

Laney didn't realize the kind of message she was going to hear next…

_L-Laney-*cough*…I-It's me, C-Corey…I-I am in some serious trouble…its Trina. She's-*cough*-trying to kill me…_

Laney's eyes then widened in fear.

_She tricked me into a trap…I-It-*cough, cough*-it turns out she discovered that using her diary as lyrics for our gigs…and now she knows…she's gonna kill us. S-She g-g-gonna k-kill us a-all! Warn Kin and Kon about this! Please! Before it's too l-late! And…if I die…I want to know that I-I really love you, Laney…I really do…It's too bad that we can't get married someday like this…but I want you to live without me, Laney…I love you, Laney…good-bye-__***STAB***__-AAAAAAH!_

The machine then beeped as the message was over. Laney turned it off as she then cried.

"Oh, Corey!" Laney screamed. "W-Whyyy!?"

She then walked over to the living room as she continued to sob. As she finally stopped crying, she remembered the promises she and Corey had when they were dating. Of the times they both promised that they will grow up later on in the future and have kids. But sadly, it will never happen, at all in this state. Laney then clenched her fists together in a fit of rage as she screamed in anger.

"I promised, Corey! Trina will pay!" Laney screamed.

Later on, Trina then returned home with the groceries in hand. As she went inside, she sees Laney sitting down on the couch with a _fake_ smile on her face.

"Hey, Trina!" Laney smiled. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was great!" Trina said. "I brought a few snacks you might enjoy!"

"You know what the strangest thing I saw today?"

"What is it?"

"Well, while you were gone, I saw something in the backyard and it was a machete with some blood stains on it. What was that meant for?"

Suddenly, Trina started to lose her grip. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really, well, I also heard from my answering machine that Corey was in pain or something like he was, what do you say, _stabbed_?"

Suddenly, Laney turned to see Trina charging up to her and holding a machete, about to kill Laney. "You little _witch_!"

Laney then tripped on Trina with her foot and started to punch her in the face. "You did this!"

"DID WHAT!?I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DAMMIT!"

"DON'T PLAY DUCKING WRONG WITH ME! I KNOW WHAT THE DUCK YOU DID TO COREY!"

Trina then got up as she hold the machete aimlessly while Laney stared at her with a glare. "Fine! You want to know the ducking truth, well fine! I was the one who killed, Corey!"

Laney then stopped and stared into space. "W-What?"

"Oh yes! You want to hear the story, well let me tell ya, you witch!"

**-FLASHBACK—**

"Trina! What the hell happened!?"

"Like, help me, Corey! My leg is hurting! Help me, please!"

"Hold on!"

Corey then used his strength to push the cabinet back up to the wall as he carefully got Trina up and hold his breath from the back. But unaware to Corey, his fate was about to end quickly…

"Okay, Trina, you're safe for no—"

_**BANG!**_

Suddenly, Corey was knocked out by something hard as he fell to the floor. As he woke up, he sees Trina with a baseball bat, about to kill him. Corey quickly got up and looked at Trina in fear.

"Trina! What the hell are you doing!?"

"You should know, asshole! You used my ducking diary for your stupid songs! How could you do this to me!?"

"Trina, look! I'm really sorry—"

"SHUT UP! I don't care what you say! Now that this is over, you and your ducking band are going to pay! Now DIE!"

Trina tried to hit Corey with the bat but he kept dodging it. Corey then punched Trina in her stomach, making her drop the bat. He then fled to the backyard, while Trina was coming after him. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YA THINK YOUR GOING!?"

Corey was then stabbed in the leg by a machete when Trina approached him. He then fell down as Trina continued to stab him from his arms and legs. She then dragged him back to the house, but Corey was able to get up as he knocked out Trina and went into the living room. He felt weak due to the blood he was losing so he had to make a call to Laney. He slowly went to the phone and pressed Laney's number as the phone was beeping until he got this…

_Hello! This is Laney Penn! Please leave a message!_

Corey then decided to give Laney a special message…

"L-Laney-*cough*…I-It's me, C-Corey…I-I am in some serious trouble…its Trina. She's-*cough*-trying to kill me…She tricked me into a trap…I-It-*cough, cough*-it turns out she discovered that using her diary as lyrics for our gigs…and now she knows…she's gonna kill us. S-She g-g-gonna k-kill us a-all! Warn Kin and Kon about this! Please! Before it's too l-late! And…if I die…I want to know that I-I really love you, Laney…I really do…It's too bad that we can't get married someday like this…but I want you to live without me, Laney…I love you, Laney…good-bye—"

_**STAB!**_

"AAAAAAH!"

Corey was then stabbed in the stomach by Trina when she suddenly appeared behind him. Luckily, the message was send to Laney's place. Trina continued to stab him from the back until Corey laid down.

"Awww, you wanted to do a good-bye message to your precious little girlfriend!" Trina cooed with sarcasm. "It's too bad I have to kill you for this!"

Corey was then dragged by Trina to the living room to where the plate cabinet was. "T-Trina…why would you do this?"

'It's because you and your band are nothing but little assholes who are nothing but jokers who make people embarrassed when making songs about it!" Trina then spitted on Corey's weak face. "It's too bad I have to kill you first because I wanted to kill Kin and Kon first, then Laney, and finally you! But that's okay! You'll get to see them in HELL! Because you four are DUCKING LIARS!"

"I-I want you to know…that you will never kill my friends, especially L-Laney…" Corey said weakly.

Trina then fiercely sliced Corey from the front of his neck as he quickly tried to cover it, but he was too weak.

"N-No! Trina!"

"I'm sorry, Corey, but it has to be!" Trina said while smiling. "Once I kill you off, everyone won't know that it was me! That way, I'll be able to finish off the others of the band, and put Laney as the final victim! It's sad to see you go, Corey, but it has to be!"

Trina then dragged Corey to the plate cabinet as she was able to make Corey become crushed to it. "Good-bye, Corey!" she said while grinning evilly.

'Kin…Kon…Laney…I'm sorry…" Corey said as he sees the plate cabinet about to fall on him.

_**CRASH!**_

Trina had finally done her deed as Corey was finally gone. She then laughed maniacally as she then dug up the blood-stained machete in the backyard with a shovel. When that was done, she then called 911 to make a lie about what happened.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"Hello? This is Trina Riffin! My brother! H-He's dead!"

"_Can you tell us what happened?"_

…

"_Okay! Will be right over!"_

"Thank you!"

Trina then hanged up the phone as she then laughed evilly. "FINALLY! HE'S FINALLY GONE! NOW I'M FREE! I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THAT DUCKING ASSHOLE! COREY IS GONE FOREVER!"

**-END FLASHBACK—**

"Now you see, Laney." Trina continued. "I wanted to end you all because you used one of my personal secrets for your stupid songs! Corey was meant to die first instead because he was nothing but an asshole who lied to me the whole time! It's too bad nobody will believe that I was the one who killed him! Now that asshole is gone for good, I can finally live in peace!" Trina then laughed maniacally.

Laney then growled from the entire story as she then charged into Trina. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Trina then dodged her as she sliced her by her right arm. Thankfully, Laney's arm wasn't cut off, it was only a scratch. Laney then proceeds to knock out Trina by punching her in the face, making her drop the machete. Laney then grabbed it and sliced Trina's right cheek off on her face, giving her a scar.

"AAAAAH!" Trina screeched loudly as she covered the scar on her face with her hands.

When she wasn't looking, she was kicked by Laney in the face as she fell down to the floor. Finally, Trina quickly got up and gave Laney a powerful punch in the face as she fell unconscious. Quickly, Trina rushed outside as she grabbed the machete from and the ground as she went back inside and carried the other one. Then, she went upstairs and put on a green jacket and hoodie along with some brown hiker boots and a strange mask. She also carried a bag to put the machetes in along with a flashlight. As she went downstairs, grabbed her car keys and was about to leave. Suddenly, Laney woke up and sees Trina about to leave as she quickly got up.

"Oh no you don't!" Laney was about to catch her but the door was shut behind her.

Trina then drove away with her pink car and left the suburban area.

Laney then went to the telephone and quickly dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"Yes! I'm in the Riffin residence! I founded out who killed Corey Riffin! It was his sister!"

"_Okay, do you have any proof?"_

"Yes, I do! Please come over!"

"_Alright! Did his sister left?"_

"She just left already! She was driving on some pink car!"

"_Okay, will be right over!"_

"Thank you!"

Laney then hanged up as she thought about Trina. "I just hope they find that witch. I just hope they do."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, the police arrived. Laney showed them the message at the answering machine, as they believed that Corey's death wasn't really an accident…it was an actually murder. Later on that day, it was all over the news and the rest of the gang were shocked by this. Mina as well was surprised that Trina would kill her brother, but was worried that she was still on the loose. Nick Mallory was shocked as usual and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Police and news reporters asked Laney some questions on what happened and was able to tell them what happened. The <em>whole<em> truth actually.

When people heard parts of the message saying that they were using Trina's diary for lyrics, fans of Grojband couldn't believe their eyes. Fans were really disappointed at them, except for Kate and Allie, due to the fact that they already know the secret.

Due to this, Grojband were forced to be apart, but carried a lot of memories with them. Kin and Kon have to go their separate ways while Laney decides to have a change of her own dream job. After the events of Trina, Laney plans to finish graduating from college and to become a police officer than a rock star, that way, she could find Trina and get her revenge…

And as for Trina, she wasn't founded by police yet, but, she is planning to leave Canada and find a better place where she could be free. However, she is still on the loose in the Canadian border, killing owners of gas stations so she could get free gas, or raiding abandoned stores for new clothing. Wherever she is, people will still search for her, especially Laney…

**THE END…OR IS IT?**

**...**

**FOUR YEARS LATER…**

It's too late to go…they're still after me…

Either then, Peaceville isn't the safest place to hide from after all…

I needed a place…where I could be free. Free from the people who are after me, so that way they could arrest me or kill me off just for money. But I don't give a spit about that…

It's time for me to leave Canada and enter another country to continue my travels…

And I will never see those assholes or that red-haired bitch again…

Until then…**Trina**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I am done! Now PLEASE don't bash at me for this! I REALLY didn't mean to kill off Corey, I really am! It's just that this idea came to my head and stuff! That's all!<strong>

**So that was my fanfic Snapped, and in case you were wondering, yes, it WILL have a sequel! The sequel will be like one of those Batman-unique type of stuff, but more of a fugitive story. It will focus on Trina, as she leaves Canada and enters New York City as she tries to make a better life instead while being a fugitive. Also, Laney will grow up to become a police officer so she could hunt down Trina once and for all! The story will be simply called Outcast! I hope it will make its debut for the rest of the year or the future! Time will tell! See ya then and please don't bash me for killing Corey! :D!**


End file.
